


Just Talk To Me

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part Two [57]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/]





	Just Talk To Me

**Author's Note:**

> [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/]

“I know that you’re not okay.” Alec says, sadly as he sits beside Magnus, leaving enough space between them if Magnus needs it.

Magnus looks away from his boyfriend as unprecedented tears form in his eyes. He doesn’t bother lying. He can’t. Not to Alexander, never to him. “I’m not, I’m not okay.”

“Tell me what I can do.” Alec says. “Tell me anything. Just talk to me.”

Alec is turned toward him, Magnus turned away. There’s a desperation in Alec’s voice that Magnus has never heard before.

“I love you, Magnus. I’m here for you. Whatever you need.”

“I’ve been having nightmares…”

“I know.” Alec agrees. They both know that. It’s not just Magnus that deals with them. “But that’s not all it is, right?”

“No… I’ve been seeing the ugly part of me. This demonic darkness that invades me, that’s a part of me.” Magnus tries to explain.

Alec moves slowly so that he’s kneeling in front of Magnus. “There is nothing ugly about you. Having demon blood does not make you any less of a wonderful, amazing person.”

Magnus smiles through the tears that start to fall.

“Mags, baby, if these have been hurting you for so long, why didn’t you tell me?” Alec asks, his hand reaching onto Magnus’s kneel, strong, warm, and sturdy.

“I- I don’t know.” Magnus says truthfully as he wipes away the falling tears. “Every time I tried it was like my mouth was glued shut, I don’t know, I’m sorry.”

Alec’s hand finds his jaw, and Magnus looks up surprised into the intensity of Alec’s gaze.

“We’re going to get you help.” He says firmly. “We’ll talk to Cat, Tessa if we have to. We’ll find something.”

Magnus wishes it was that easy, but he doesn’t say so, his heart filling with so much love for this man. This man who just wants to protect and fix everyone he loves and cares for.

“Okay?”

“Okay.” Magnus agrees, even if on the inside he’s not full convinced.

Alec nods his head and brings Magnus close. Their bodies molding together as one as Magnus finds that the tears do not stop as easily as he would have hoped. Instead they come faster as he holds onto Alec. That weight, that large boulder of nightmares and anguish lessens slightly. He feels like he can almost breathe again, right here in his boyfriend’s arms. He feels like he has a whole new set of lungs.

‘I love you,’ is unsaid, but it’s implied as Magnus’s fingers tighten into Alec’s shirt, holding him for far longer than he maybe should. But Alec doesn’t seem to mind, his face in Magnus’s neck, the soft breaths tickling his neck.

“It’s going to be okay.” Alec whispers so lightly, it’s almost hard to catch, but Magnus does, and as he hears those words he wishes with everything he’s got that it is true. That it will be okay. Even when it feels like it never will be again. Even when it feels like there’s something broken and irreplaceable inside of him. “It’s going to be okay.”


End file.
